Family Portrait
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: Mark and Addison are nearing a divorce and it's having an affect on their children. One shot. Lyrics by Pink. Prequel to "A Third Second Chance"


"**Family Portrait"**

**Okay so, I know many of you remember my story "A Third Second Chance" and well…I deleted it. I wasn't happy with where it was going and so…yeah, I let it go. BUT…I am going to re post it-but it's going to be TOTALLY different. This is a one shot that I initially planned on including in it but…it never went anywhere. I have this problem when it comes to writing fanfics. **

**I can always envision them in my head and how I want them to play out but, I NEVER seem to formulate the ideas enough to write them out or if I do, I get so far and then…I get stumped or I quite writing. This is where a Beta would be helpful for me. I have a Beta profile if anyone is interested in being my Beta-it would REALLY be helpful. Okay so, enough about my writing problems and on to the story. it's a one shot and it uses lyrics from Pink's Family Portrait. Oh and this is told through Emily and Noah(Mark and Addison's kids) perspective for the most part. Maddison doesn't really come in until the end. **

**Please Enjoy! Reviews are lovely(:**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

_Mama please stop crying, I can't stand the sound. _

_Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down._

_I hear glasses breaking, as I sit up in my bed_

_I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said_

_You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother_

_This I come home to, this is my shelter_

_It ain't easy growin up in World War III _

_never knowing what love could be you see,_

_I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family_

She doesn't understand why this is happening. Why her parents fight so much. She doesn't understand why her father moved out. She doesn't understand why her mother cries late at night when she thinks they're asleep. She doesn't understand why her father sometimes comes over late at night after he thinks they're sleeping and she hears loud noises from her mother's bedroom. She certainly doesn't understand why all of a sudden her mother is now sick all of the time. What she does know is that she's _never _getting married when she grows up.

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't leave._

* * *

_Daddy Please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cause I need you around_

_My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true_

_I know that she hurt you but remember I love you too_

_I ran away today, ran from the noise ran away_

_Don't wanna go back to that place, don't have no choice no way._

_It ain't easy growin up in World War III _

_Never knowing what love could be I've seen_

_I don't to destroy me like it has done my family_

He's sitting in front of both his parents, both of his parents who look very angry with him.

"Noah, Noah look at me" his mother says sternly but he doesn't look at her

"Noah, answer you mother" his father commands

"Noah James Montgomery-Sloan look at me when I am talking to you" she says, bringing a hand underneath his chin, forcing him to look up at her.

"Why did you run away?" she asks

"BECAUSE YOU WERE FIGHTING! ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT! I HATE YOU! YOU MADE DADDY LEAVE! I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN, NEVER EVER, EVER!"

With that he runs upstairs to his room and cries. Its not long after that that his sister is sneaking into his room and holding him while he cries. She's only 6, he's only 5, but somehow they seem so much older than that.

"Its not fair Emmy! Its not fair! Why they gots to fight so much?" Noah cries clinging to his big sister, hoping that her 18 months of extra life experience can somehow help him understand why this is happening.

"Because, growed ups are stupid Noah, that's why" Emily tells him

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do anything_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't leave_

* * *

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_

_Let's play pretend act like it goes naturally_

_I don't wanna have to split the holidays_

_I don't want two addresses_

_I don't want a step-brother anyways_

_And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!_

They're sitting in her lawyer's office, 4 month old Ava Carson Montgomery-Sloan isnursing in her arms. All she has to do is sign those papers and they will officially be divorced.

"Dr. Montgomery-Sloan, all you have to do is sign" her lawyer says quietly. She gulps.

She looks up at Mark, and for the first time since this whole ordeal began, she sees him and what this has done to him and what it's doing to their children.

"I…I can't do this. Mark _we_ shouldn't do this" she says looking into his eyes

"Addison, don't drag this out Red, let's just cut our losses. Don't make this any harder than it already has been" She can hear the tiredness, the weariness in his voice.

"Mark, I don't think I can do this"

"Addison sign the papers"

"No"

"Why not Addison? You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want me anymore when you found out about-"

"I was wrong! I was wrong okay! I don't want this! I don't want this! I can't do this! Noah, Emily, Ava, they don't deserve this Mark! I don't…I can't wake up another morning or go to sleep another night without you there. I can't raise them on my own Mark, I just…can't"

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy _

_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy _

_Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

_In Our family Portrait we look pretty happy_

_(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)_

_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_

_(I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do anything)_

_Reviews are lovely(:_

_**A/N: I purposely didn't give an ending, the ending will come with the second part of this fanfic!**  
_


End file.
